1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intra-vascular device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for treatment of intra-vascular diseases.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional main stent-graft typically included a radially expandable reinforcement structure, formed from a plurality of annular stent rings, and a cylindrically shaped layer of graft material defining a lumen to which the stent rings were coupled. Main stent-grafts are well known for use in tubular shaped human vascular or other body vessel.
To illustrate, endovascular aneurysmal exclusion is a method of using a main stent-graft to exclude pressurized fluid flow from the interior of an aneurysm, thereby reducing the risk of rupture of the aneurysm and the associated invasive surgical intervention.
In instances where an aneurysm's upper limit closely approached a branch artery, such as the renal arteries, or in instances where the branch vessel emanated from a stretched or enlarged portion of an aneurysm, a main stent-graft with side openings matching the locations of the adjacent branch vessels was placed in the main vessel, e.g., the aorta, to exclude an aneurysm. Further, a branch stent graft was positioned through the side opening in the wall of the main stent graft and into the branch vessel. The branch stent graft seals the aneurysm between the opening in the sidewall of the main body and the branch vessel.
The branch opening in the sidewall of the main graft is generally a single layer of fabric graft material, where the perimeter surrounding the opening is a ring, which is kept from unraveling by being secured by a flange fixed to the perimeter of the opening or other securing method known to persons skilled in the art. Creating the connection between the thin sidewall of the graft material has been addressed by using special connectors, e.g., as described in the Wisselink U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,428,565 and 5,984,955. The procedures for installing branch grafts with special features to seal the side branch openings in the sidewall of the main graft require specialized connectors and require a high degree of surgical skill to carryout correctly. Improvements in the side branch connection system would make the process of creating such side branches easier.